Endlich Geschafft
by Hp-Liebling-Mine
Summary: Was geschah nach der finalen Schlacht? Spoiler zu Band 7 Hr/R....... nebenbei H/G


**Endlich geschafft **

Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten das Schulleiterbüro verlassen und machten sich nun auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Keiner der 3 sagte etwas. 

„Wartet." Hörten sie eine Stimme, als sie vor dem Portraitloch standen.

„Oh Ginny." Sagte Ron leise, als er sich umdrehte und in Ginnys leeres Gesicht sah. Er nahm sie in den Arm und streichelte ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. 

„Mum ist wieder nach Hause gegangen. Wir sollen nachkommen, wann wir möchten." Sagte Ginny leise und löste sich aus der Umarmung ihres Bruder, welche ihr wieder etwas halt gegeben hatte. 

„Okay. Übermorgen ist die Beerdigung unten am See, bis dahin sollten wir vielleicht bleiben." Antwortete Ron ihr. Sie nickte kaum merklich und schaute auf den Boden.

„Kann ich bei euch bleiben?" fragte sie schüchtern.

„Klar." Antworteten Ron, Hermine, und Harry gleichzeitig. Zu viert gingen sie endlich in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry setzte sich an einen Tisch, Hermine in ihren Lieblingssessel und Ron und Ginny auf das Sofa vorm Kamin. Viele Stunden saßen sie einfach nur da und versuchten ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Niemand traute sich etwas zu sagen, um die anderen nicht zu stören. Erst als es schon hell wurde, stand Harry auf und meldete sich zu Wort.

„Geh´ Schlafen." Murmelte er leise und verschwand im Jungenschlafsaal. Die restlichen drei schauten ihm noch kurz nach, bevor sie auch ins Bett wollten. Ron ging noch ein Stück Richtung Mädchenschlafsaal. Er umarmte Ginny kurz und drückte Hermine ein Kuss auf die Stirn. 

„Schlaft schön." Flüsterte er noch und ging dann zu Harry in sein Bett. Schweigend machten sich auch Ginny und Hermine in ihre Betten. 

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte, spürte er etwas schweres an seiner Schulter. Er drehte seinen Kopf vorsichtig und atmete erleichtert aus, nachdem er den roten Haarschopf entdeckt hatte und in Ginnys Gesicht sah. Zu seiner Überraschung war sie schon wach, oder wie er glaubte noch. 

„Na?" fragte er leise. Erschrocken schaute Ginny auf. Bis jetzt hatte sie nicht bemerkt das Harry aufgewacht war. Ein gequältes lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen." Murmelte sie. Harry musste kurz grinsen und sah dann zu Rons Bett. Nur er lag darin und er wurde Misstrauisch. 

„Wo ist denn Hermine?" fragte er. 

„In ihrem Bett. Wo sollte sie sonst sein?" stellte Ginny die Gegenfrage.

„Na bei Ron." Antwortete Harry.

„Wie bei Ron?" fragte sie etwas lauter.

„Ähm die beiden. Also Ron und Hermine haben sich Gestern geküsst." Flüsterte Harry unsicher. 

„Wirklich?" fragte sie fassungslos. Harry nickte und auf Ginnys Gesicht war ein zufriedenes Lachen zu sehen.

„Weißt du vielleicht wie spät es ist?" fragte sie nach einer Weile. 

„Es ist 17 Uhr." Antwortete er, nachdem er auf seine Uhr geschaut hatte. Ginny stand auf und zog ihre Jeans an, die sie achtlos auf den Boden geworfen hatte. Harry schaute sofort in eine andere Richtung und bekam gar nicht mit, als Ginny neben ihm stand. 

„Kommst du mit runter?" fragte sie. Harry nickte und stand ebenfalls auf. Im Gegensatz zu Harry, machte Ginny keine Anstalten wegzusehen, als Harry nur in Boxershorts vor ihr stand und sich anzog. Die beiden gingen runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum und setzten sich auf den Boden. 

„Harry ich..."

„Ginny ich..." sagte die beiden Gleichzeitig. Sie sahen sich an und fingen an zu grinsen. 

„Du zuerst" sagte Ginny. 

„Ginny ich... Liebe dich. Ich verstehe wenn du im letzten Jahr jemand kennen gelernt hast, aber..." Murmelte Harry und schaute auf den Boden

„Ich Liebe dich auch Harry." Unterbrach sie ihn. Ginny legte ihre Hand unter Harrys Kinn und hob seinen Kopf, damit er sie wieder ansah. Ein glückliches Lächeln hatte sich auf sein Gesicht geschlichen und schüchtern sah er Ginny in ihre braunen Augen. Über dieses Gesicht musste Ginny lachen und drückte ihm kurzerhand einen Flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund. 

„Tag ihr zwei." Sagte Ron, der soeben angeschlurft kam. Harry und Ginny hoben zum Gruß ihre Hand und Ginny rutschte etwas von Harry weg. 

„Ne ne Ginny ist okay. Bleib ruhig bei Harry. Ich bin der letzte der eurem Glück im Wege steht." Sagte er schnell und schaute dabei traurig auf die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal. 

„Hey Ron, willst du drüber reden?" fragte Harry.

„Worüber?" fragte Ron verwundert. Harry nickte mit seinem Kopf in die Richtung, in die Ron geschaut hatte. 

„Was gibt es da zu reden? Ich Liebe sie." Antwortete Ron so leise. das es schwer war ihn zu verstehen. Schweigend setzte er sich in einen Sessel am Kamin. 

„Ron sie liebt dich auch." Entgegnete Ginny vorsichtig. Ron antwortete nicht, aber Ginny und Harry wussten genau, das er das nicht glauben würde. Es war ja schon ein Wunder das er seine eigenen Gefühle offen preisgab. Nach kurzer kam Hermine zu den anderen. 

„Ginny. Nächstes mal sagst du mir bescheid, bevor du mich die ganze Nacht alleine lässt." Sagte sie Beleidigt. 

„Tut mir Leid. Ich hab bei Harry geschlafen." Antwortete Ginny und hielt sich sofort die Hände vor den Mund. Harry sah sie vorwurfsvoll an, aber Ron lächelte sie Wissend an. 

„Wollen wir was Essen?" fragte Ron um die peinliche Stille zu beenden. 

„Wenn du möchtest kannst du gehen, aber ich möchte nicht gerne da runter gehen." Antwortete Harry. Hermine nahm ihren Zauberstab und zauberte ein paar Brötchen.

„Wow. Super. Woher kannst du das?" fragte Ron erstaunt und Hermine wurde leicht rot. 

„Also weißt du. Letztes Jahr hab ich viel gelernt." Antwortete sie. Ron zwinkerte ihr kurz unauffällig zu und setzte sich an den Tisch, wo ein Korb mit den Brötchen stand. Harry, Ginny und Hermine setzten sich zu ihm und schweigend aßen sie etwas. Viel konnten sie nicht Essen, aber sie versuchten es zumindest. Abends um 12 wollten alle schlafen gehen, da am nächsten tag schon früh die Beerdigung der gefallenen Leute in Hogwarts statt finden würde.

„Ron." Sagte Hermine laut, als Harry und Ron schon fast weg waren. 

„Ja?" fragte er. 

„Ähm... Ach ist egal. Tschuldigung." Antwortete sie eingeschüchtert. Ron ging wieder zu Hermine zurück und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Was hast du denn?" fragte er besorgt und nahm ihre Hände in seine. 

„Ich..." stammelte Hermine und schaute auf die ineinander verschlungenen Hände. 

„Liebe dich." Flüsterte sie so leise, das niemand außer Ron es verstand. Er war so überrascht, das er keinen einzigen Ton rausbrachte und sie einfach nur anstarrte. Hermine lief eine kleine Träne über ihr Gesicht und sie rannte ohne noch etwas zu sagen nach oben. Einen kurzen Augenblick blieb Ron noch angewurzelt stehen, doch dann schritt er nachdenklich auf die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal.

„Ron du kannst da nicht hoch." Rief Ginny und Ron blieb stehen. 

„Was hat sie überhaupt gesagt?" fragte Harry verwundert. 

„Ach lass mich." Antwortete Ron und ging in seinen Schlafsaal. 

„Kommst du wieder mit mir?" fragte Harry Hoffnungsvoll. 

„Ich glaube ich sollte nach Hermine sehen. Nicht das sie sich wieder gestritten haben." Antwortete Ginny. Harry nickte kurz, gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss und beide gingen schlafen. Ginny wollte mit Hermine reden, doch die war schon eingeschlafen, jedoch sah Ginny das sie geweint hatte. Nachdenklich legte sie sich auch in ihr Bett und fragte sich was ihr Bruder denn nun schon wieder angestellt hatte. 

Am nächsten Morgen mussten die drei früh aufstehen um sich für die Beerdigung fertig zu machen. Ron und Harry zogen sich ihre Schwarzen Festumhänge an, während sich Hermine und Ginny beide ein schwarzen Pullover und ebenfalls schwarze Röcke anzogen. Kurz bevor alles losging, warteten Ron und Harry auf die beiden Mädchen. Ron hatte Harry doch noch erzählt was passiert war und wollte Hermine so schnell wie möglich sagen was er für sie fühlte. Als er sie kommen sah, verschwand sein ganzer Mut wieder, doch er wollte das unbedingt durchziehen. Entschlossen ging er auf sie zu und blickte sie an. Ihr Gesicht sah traurig, aber auch gleichzeitig beunruhigt aus. Ron schloss seine Augen und dachte kurz nach, als er sie wieder öffnete küsste er Hermine kurz auf den Mund. Völlig erschrocken starrte sie ihn an, nachdem er sich von ihr gelöst hatte. 

„Ich Liebe dich auch." Sagte er leise. Auf Hermines Gesicht erschien ein kurzes lächeln. Doch genau so schnell wie es gekommen war, verschwand es auch wieder und sie blickte tief in Rons Augen. Sie legte ihre Hände um Rons Hals und er legte seine zögernd auf ihre Hüfte. Langsam kamen sich ihre Gesichter näher und als Hermine schon Rons Atem auf ihren Lippen spürte lächelte sie noch einmal. Sie schloss ihre Augen und es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis sich ihre Lippen sanft berührten. In Hermine explodierte ein kleines Feuerwerk und ihr wurde abwechselnd kalt und heiß. Ron bewegte seine Lippen vorsichtig und Hermine erwiderte diese. Als sie ihren Mund öffnete und mit ihrer Zungen gegen Rons Lippen stieß, gewährte er ihr bereitwillig Einlass und ihre beiden Zungen spielten miteinander. Doch nach kurzer Zeit wurden sie aus ihrer Leidenschaft gerissen.

„Wir sollten gehen. Unten sind schon voll viele Leute." Rief Harry, der am Fenster stand und auf das Gelände sah. Augenblicklich lösten sich Hermine und Ron aus ihrem Kuss und strahlten sich an. Sofort als ihnen Bewusst war, was ihnen bevor stand verschwand dieses strahlen und verwandelte sich in ein besorgtes Lächeln. Harry, Ginny, Hermine und Ron gingen schnell runter zum See. Überall standen Stühle und in der Mitte war ein Podest.

„Wie geht es euch?" Fragte Mr. Weasley und umarmte Ron und Ginny kurz. 

„Geht schon." Antwortete Ginny traurig und griff nach Harrys Hand. Die vier setzten sich in eine der hintersten Reihen. Harry ganz außen, neben ihm Ginny, dann Ron und schließlich Hermine. Ein älterer Mann trat vorne auf das Podest und erhob seine Hand, damit Ruhe herrschte. Als sich alle hingesetzt hatten, nickte er mit einem dankendem lächeln und fing an zu reden.

„Wir befinden uns hier an wohl einem der schönsten Orten in der Zauberwelt. Doch leider wurde diese Schönheit zerstört. Von Menschen, die diese Liebe und Geborgenheit in Hogwarts nicht teilten. Von Menschen, die nur ein Lebensziel hatten „Ihrem Herrscher zu dienen". Von Menschen, die eigentlich keine Menschen waren. Die Menschen, um die wir heute trauern waren Menschen, die sehr wohl etwas von Liebe verstanden haben, denn sie sind aus Liebe gestorben. Sie wollten das die Menschen eine friedliche und harmonische Welt bekommen und es ist umso trauriger das sie wegen genau dieser Liebe von uns gehen mussten. Die Liebe ist in unserem Leben, eines der Wichtigsten Dinge. Egal ob wir sie für unsere Familie, Freunde oder anderen Personen empfinden. Die tapferen Kämpfer, die in diesem schlimmen Kampf gestorben sind, werden immer in unseren Herzen bleiben. Wir dürfen und werden nie ihre Tapferkeit vergessen, die sie für uns alle hier aufgebracht haben." 

Als der Mann geendet hatte, ging er wieder und überließ jedem seine eigenen Gefühlen. Hermine hatte angefangen zu schluchzen und lehnte an Rons Schulter, während er ihr beruhigend über ihre Wange streichelte. Ginny saß tapfer da und dachte über alles nach, was sie soeben gehört hatte. Nach kurzem überlegen nahm sie Rons Hand und schaute ihren Bruder an.

„Ich Liebe dich Ron." Flüsterte sie leise.

„Ich dich auch Ginny." Erwiderte Ron und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn. Noch bis in den späten Nachmittag saßen die vier dort und redeten oder dachten einfach nur nach. Die meisten anderen waren schon gegangen und so machten sich Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Harry auch auf den weg ins Schloss, um sich vorerst von Hogwarts zu verabschieden. 


End file.
